Mama Woju
Mama Woju - Deutsche Rockband der 1980er Jahre (zwischen 1980 - 1987) - Genres: Folk / Folk-Rock / Westcoast / Rhythm'n'Blues / Rock / Acoustic Rock Bandinfo Mama Woju wurde im Jahre 1980 von Markus Flaschenträger in Bonn gegründet. Der Bandname wurde im Vorfeld des ersten Auftrittes 1981 in Ermangelung besserer Ideen aus den Anfangsbuchstaben der Bandmitglieder zusammengestellt: Gründungsmitglieder waren neben Ma'rkus Flaschenträger (Gitarre, Lead-Vocals) die Musiker '''Ma'rtin Kirchner (Drums), 'Wo'lfgang Held und 'Ju'ergen Edlinger. Als Gast steuerte Manfred Pütz mit seiner Blues-Harp zu ausgewählten Titeln entscheidende musikalische Impulse bei, so z. B. bei "King Cannabis" und "Transit nach Berlin". Aus einer lockeren Formation befreundeter junger Musiker, die auf Basis der Folk-Rock und Singer-Songwriter Szene der 1970er Jahre mit gecoverten Songs experimentierten, war eine feste Band entstanden, die sich in den kommenden Jahren nicht nur in vielen Musikstilen Zuhause fand, sondern Texte sowohl in englischer als auch in deutscher Sprache sang. Nach Ihrem gefeierten Debutauftritt als Geheimtipp und Headliner auf einem lokalen Festival absolvierten Mama Woju in den ersten Jahren zunächst zahlreiche kleinere Auftritte in Jugendzentren und Kneipen, ehe sie ab etwa 1983 auf größeren Bühnen und im Rahmen von Festivals - vornehmlich in den nördlicheren Bundesländern spielten. Abgesehen von Studioaufnahmen und Konzertmitschnitten in Eigenproduktion sind von Mama Woju bis zu Ihrer Trennung nie Tonträger erschienen. Bis zur Auflösung im Jahre 1987 wechselte die Besetzung der Band mehrere Male: 1983 stieg nach längerer Suche als fester neuer Schlagzeuger Matthias Knoche ein, 1984 wurde dann der in die USA wechselnde Wolfgang Held an der Bassgitarre durch Olaf Strauß ersetzt. In dieser Formation spielte die Band noch erfolgreich bis Ende 1986 zusammen, unterbrochen durch einen längeren Auslandsaufenthalt von Flaschenträger. In dieser Zeitspanne bot sich das musikalisch homogenste Bild ihrer Karriere und Mama Woju erlangten zwischen 1984 und 1986 auch die größte Anerkennung. Musiker-Biografien In den Folgejahren produzierte Flaschenträger immer wieder mit den ehemaligen Bandkollegen sowie weiteren Musikern neue Songs. Bis heute iste er als Texter und Komponist aktiv und arbeitete an musikalischen Projekten (MoreMusic, MarkAndRemark) sowie als Radio-DJ und Veranstalter (MadmoleMusic). Er lebt heute in Münster. Wolfgang Held ist heute anerkannter Wolfgang Held - Kameramann und erfolgreicher Filmemacher und lebt in New York. Jürgen Edlinger ist bis heute als Leadgitarrist in mehreren Bands tätig, zuletzt bei der Coverband "Supper's ready" (Sankt Augustin bei Bonn). Manfred Pütz (heute Manfred Amrehn) ist seit Jahren in der Formation „A. G. and the Motel Kings“ als Sänger und Bluesharp-Spieler im Köln-Bonner-Raum aktiv. Musik- und Textstil Stilistisch orientierte sich die Band anfangs noch sehr an den großen Vorbildern dieser Zeit wie Bob Dylan, Neil Young den Rolling Stones oder The Who. Schnell fanden Mama Woju aber zu ihrem eigenen, melodisch und rhytmisch geprägten Stil zwischen Westcoast, Rock und Rhythm'n'Blues. Dieser war sowohl durch die eingängigen Melodielinien, als auch durch häufige Tempiwechsel geprägt. Kreativer Kopf, Lead-Sänger und Gitarrist Flaschenträger textete und komponierte dabei die meisten Titel, aber auch Edlinger steuerte mehrere Songs sowie wesentliche Arrangements bei. thumb|Bandlogo Mama Woju Wichtige Titel waren Balladen wie "Gipsy Woman" und AntiKriegs-Songs wie "Soldier of the sun", aber auch die up-tempo-Nummern "Man with the suitcase" und "It's on you" sowie die Rhythm'n'Blues-Titel "King Cannabis" und "Transit nach Berlin". Zu diesem Song schuf der Filmemacher Lutz Mommartz 1983 ein "Musikvideo" (damals ein 16mm Farbfilm): Mommartz hatte die Idee, die Protagonisten auszutauschen - so wurde der "Tramper" des Songtextes im Video zum "Spießer". Prägend für die Texte der Eigenkompositionen waren u.a. auch die politischen Auseinandersetzungen und öffentlichen Diskussionen der Anti-AKW-Bewegung sowie der Friedensbewegung. Ausdruck fand dies auch im Band-Logo, einem "PEACE-Zeichen" aus 2 Gitarren, einer Baßgitarre, zwei Schlagzeugstöcken und einer Gitarrensaite. Trotz der eindeutigen politischen Einstellung der Bandmitglieder, allen voran Markus Flaschenträger, war Mama Woju als Band jedoch nie politisch aktiv. Weblinks Markus Flaschenträger auf Wikipedia, Webseite von MadmoleMusic Wolfgang Held auf Wikipedia, Webseite von Wolfgang Held Lutz Mommartz auf Wikipedia, Webseite von Lutz Mommartz Webseite von Supper's Ready Webseite von A. G. and the Motel Kings Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * '''Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Kategorie:Rockmusik Kategorie:Rocksong Kategorie:Rockmusiker Kategorie:Singer-Songwriter Kategorie:1970er Kategorie:Alle Artikel